


Close To You

by garbagechute



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 99percent sure someone has already done this, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Wow, but i just HAD TO, jim is a precious angel, lil tiny bit o angst, pinning, spock is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagechute/pseuds/garbagechute
Summary: lil songfic based on "Close To You" by the Carpenters





	Close To You

_Why do birds suddenly appear_  
_Every time you are near?_  
_Just like me, they long to be_  
_Close to you_

 

“Spock, come here!”

Spock is carefully studying a species of fauna with his tricorder, closely following the objective of this mission to determine whether the Class-M planet the Enterprise currently orbits is a suitable colony destination for a nearby Federation species.

“Spock!” Jim’s voice is the excited exclamation of a child, and Spock shakes his head just a fraction in amusement, trying not to notice the sudden flutter in his side.

“Coming, Captain”

Spock turns a corner to find his Captain staring at what appears to be a nest in a low branch of one of the many dark green trees.

“It’s a nest!” Jim says, pointing at his discovery as if it is a new star system.

“I can see that, Captain,” Spock replies, raising an eyebrow, and proceeding to focus his tricorder on it.

“Shhh, step back a little, the beeping might disturb them,” Jim warns, still grinning brightly. “I wonder what they are?”

“According to my data, a species of small birds, not unlike Terran robins,” Spock reports.

“Where could their pare-” Jim starts, but suddenly, two bright violet birds swoop down to the nest, seemingly out of nowhere, paying no mind to Jim’s close presence.

“Why hello there!” Jim whispers. One of the birds actually turns its head toward him, and to Spock’s surprise, when Jim opens a hand, the bird flies right into his palm.

Jim’s expression is one of shock and pure joy.  
“I’m a princess,” he whispers, blue eyes wide.

Spock can’t help but feel the swelling of his heart.

 _Why do stars fall down from the sky_  
_Every time you walk by?_  
_Just like me, they long to be_  
_Close to you_

 

It’s been a long day.

The ship’s senior officers, as well as a few key personnel, are attending a diplomatic conference, scheduled to last at least a week, but a miscommunication in the beam-down coordinates led to a bit of an incident with some very unhappy natives.

Three injured crewmembers.

Including Jim.

The Captain’s injuries were mild, thankfully, but the stress of the day has Spock wide awake, several hours after sunset. He exits his guest room quietly, sneaks out of the conference building, and simply stands outside, breathing the cool night air. He looks up.

Staring out into the sea of stars, he feels some of his tension wash away, though he can’t help but illogically worry about Jim. As soon as the injured crew members were brought to a medical facility, he wanted nothing more than to be with Jim, but duty forced him to step into the Captain’s shoes, cleaning up this mess of a day until finally, it was time to rest. Only he could not rest, not even meditation helped him much. He wants to go to Jim now, but he knows his captain is probably getting some much needed rest in his assigned quarters, having been released from the facility earlier.

His mind drifts to the image of Jim, tucked in bed and sleeping soundly, and just as he starts to imagine being under those blankets with him, Spock hears a door behind him.

“I thought I just might find you here”

“Jim.” Spock resists the urge to snap to attention, knowing that Jim prefers him to be casual when they aren’t on duty. “I am pleased to see you are feeling well”

“Good as new, just a few cuts and fractures,” Jim comments, cracking his classic smile.

Spock nods, biting his tongue on a thousand different words he could say right now - _I missed you, please stop getting hurt, I was so very worried, I -_

“Spock! A shooting star!” Jim exclaims, pointing at the dark sky.

“Surely, Jim, you are aware of the scientific inaccuracy of the term ‘shooting star’,” Spock replies, though his tone is laced with the slightest touch of playfulness. A tone that only Jim seems to be able to bring out in him.

“Yes yes, of course Mr. Spock, obviously it’s really a meteor burning in the atmosphere, but it’s much more fun to think of it as a - ooo look, another one! Make a wish!”

Jim’s eyes are squeezed shut and his fingers crossed, his soft lips mouthing something unintelligible.

Spock, who definitely does not believe in wish making, gazes at the sight Jim makes and sighs internally.

He closes his eyes as well, and wishes.

 _On the day that you were born the angels got together_  
_And decided to create a dream come true_  
_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue_

 

Spock knows he’s in trouble.

From the moment he first saw Jim, he was struck with the human’s pleasing physical features, but he knows he is no longer merely pleased. He is entranced, mesmerized, addicted, _drowning_ -

Jim is sitting in his chair, laughing with Sulu and Chekov about something Spock isn’t even paying attention to, and Spock knows.

He knows Jim is everything he’s ever dreamed of.  
That golden hair is the Vulcan sunset Spock misses so, soft and bright. Those blue eyes every ocean on Earth, oceans Spock dreamed of seeing someday as a young child. But the amazement he felt the first time he stood on the shores of a Terran beach do not compare with the utter delight that is Jim’s presence. Spock is drowning in those eyes.

Jim is catching his breath, clapping in his full-body amusement, and he catches Spock’s eyes. He shows no discomfort, no hesitation, he merely addresses Spock in that honey voice of his, still just a tad rough with laughter.

“Status report, Mr.Spock?”

“Nothing of significance to report, Captain,” Spock replies. In truth, he hasn’t looked at his workstation for a full 49.563 seconds, but seeing as no alarms have gone off, he assumes his lapse in focus was not harmful to the star-charting task at hand.

“Thankyou, Spock,” Jim says, still beaming wide. “If only the rest of the crew could be as diligent as you!” he adds, earning a huff of laughter from Sulu and a mock-offended “Keptin!” from Chekov.

Spock raises an eyebrow, and turns back to his work before Jim can see the green shading his cheeks.

 _That is why all the girls in town_  
_Follow you all around_  
_Just like me, they long to be_  
_Close to you_

 

“Ladies, ladies, one at a time!” Jim exclaims. The senior officers are attending a diplomatic celebration, hosted by an all-female species, several members of whom are crowding around Jim for a dance.

Spock is chatting with Nyota about the day’s events, but he’s distracted by the scene across the room. He struggles in vain to ignore the flame of jealously rising inside him.

“Oh, poor Jim!” Nyota giggles, following Spock’s line of sight. She turns back to Spock and sighs.

“You ok?”  
“I am fine,” Spock replies, his voice calm as ever, but he’s on the edge of gritting his teeth.

“Poor _Spock_ ” Nyota mumbles, smiling and shaking her head.

Just as Spock is about to question his friend speaking under her breath when he can obviously hear her, Jim locks eyes with him across the room, still smiling, but mouthing the words “HELP ME!”

“Well, here’s your chance, Spock,” Nyota teases. “Go get him!”

Again, Spock opens his mouth to protest, but then Nyota interrupts him.

“Come on, Spock. You know you want to be close to him, right now. I _know_ , Spock. Everyone _knows. Go!_ ” she presses.

Spock stares at her, looks back at Jim struggling yet still laughing that beautiful laugh, and inhales.

“Very well.”

Nyota actually jumps with joy, squeaking “Yes!”

Spock takes a step forward, looks back at Nyota nodding encouragingly, then focuses back on Jim as he strides carefully through the crowd.

 

_Close to you_

 

“Captain,” Spock voices over the gathering of women. Jim gives him that _Spock, it’s “Jim”_ look, and Spock finds his way to the spot directly in front of his captain.

“Jim,” He pauses. He extends a hand.

“May I have this dance?” He asks, grateful that his nervousness does not seep through his voice.

“ _Yes_ , Mr. Spock,” Jim breaths a sigh of relief, taking Spock’s hand without breaking eye contact. The touch sends sparks through Spock’s being, and he doesn’t know how he manages the control to smoothly place a hand on Jim’s waist as Jim grabs his shoulder.

The crowd dissipates quickly, some of the women sighing in dissappointment, but most smiling in new understanding.  
Spock can feel Jim’s breath, he’s never been quite this close, it feels like he’s flown into the sun, and Jim...Jim is smiling so wide, those blue eyes staring deep into Spock’s soul.

 _He must know, too,_ Spock thinks.

“Thanks, Spock,” Jim says, just above a whisper, as they continue to sway together.

“But of course, Jim. It is, after all, a First Officer’s duty to rescue his Captain from tense situations,” Spock replies, surprised that he can still even formulate coherent sentences.

Jim laughs softly, and Spock’s heart melts more than he thought it ever could.

“You’re my knight in shining armor,” Jim says, with so much warmth Spock is surprised he hasn’t caught on fire. And suddenly, there’s a flash of _something_ in those gorgeous eyes.

“ _Spock_ ” Jim whispers, and Spock realizes that Jim... _Jim is leaning up._

“ _Jim,_ ” Spock whispers back.

Somewhere, baby violet birds are chirping, stars are falling from the sky, and angels are patting themselves on the back for a job well done.

Spock closes his eyes, and leans down to meet Jim’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo it's been a hot second! life has been super crazy for me the past few months, so i haven't really been able to indulge in writing, in fact i'm supposed to be working on some stuff right now but i had this idea listening to Renee Dominique's cover of the song and i just HAD TO WRITE IT yenno?? i whipped this up in like 2 hours so sorry for grammar an spelling errors lol. i actually have another songfic idea that's been in my head for MONTHS, but i think i'll wait until i have a good chunk of free time to work on it. also, thankyou so much to everyone who has commented on my fics lately, it's honestly such a joy to receive good feedback even though i haven't been active, and it's espescially encouraging seeing as i'm a pretty small writer haha. anyways, thanks for reading!!


End file.
